The turnaround
by Chupachuppp
Summary: Born rich. House and family burned down. Adopted. Gets a job as a model. Befriends the company owner. Falls in love with her photographer. gets richer and richer.better and better. Dont ask me, Cause all I'd say is that she's giving her life a turnaround.
1. Normal Wednesday i think

**The turnaround**

Localsexvictim

**Summary:**

_Sakura was born with a silver spoon, but on one day, her family was lost in a fire and she's the only survivor. She gets adopted by abusive parents, but one day her life gets a turnaround-- and gets a Job? First fic R&R, SxS _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS. D:

(Ages: Sakura: 18, Syaoran: 19)

RATED M. language and MAYBE some scenes.

**Chapter 1: Normal Wednesday**

I am Kinomoto Sakura. I have short honey hair and emerald eyes.

I don't mean to brag-- but I really was rich a long time ago.

13 years ago, I was loved.

And 13 years later, I was adopted and abused.

Whee, go Sakura.

But, something happened today.

Something I couldn't forget.

I walked through the grocery store like it was a normal Wednesday, just

buying all the fruits my parents wanted for themselves and not me.

I was Just about to pay, when I bumped into a crate of bananas, and i fell.

Wow. happy, right?

Anyways, i was helped up by someone helpful, a girl.

--Flashback--

"Ahh!" I said, tripping.

Well, i fell and it hurt, you know.

I moaned in pain, but I felt a hand help me back up.

"Ohh! You must be hurt!" Came a soft voice.

I looked up as I saw a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes.

"Waa! Kawaii!" She suddenly shouted. I didn't know if she was talking about: me or the bananas.

"How bout you buy all you need, then take a ride to my place? We can talk for a while." She said with a smile.

I didn't know what se was talking about. I mean, did she want sex? Was she a lesbian? I'm not really that interested in sex with the same gender.

"I-I don't know...I have to get back home soon," I said, trying to make an excuse.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like a job?" She said as my ears perked up.

"A job?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, as a model!" She said with a glitter in her eye. "Oh, wow. Maybe I can..." I said, blushing a bit. It's not everyday when you get asked to be a model, right?

"Hooray! You know, I'll just pay for all that stuff you need, so we can hurry up!" She paid for everything, even though I disagreed.

--End of flashback--

Well, here I am now, waiting for her to come back.

She was on the phone with the modelling agency, I guess. She came back into the room with a happy face, I think. I pulled out a diagram out of my pocket.

it showed:

_:) -happy_

_:( -sad_

_:- bored_

_o////o - blushing ; embarrassment/love_

_:D - very happy_

_-glad_

_D: - very sad_

_; ; - crying, very sad / REALLY happy with relief_

And the list pretty much went on.

So, I looked at the diagram, and then back at her.

I discovered she was ':D - very happy'

"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-san!" She said, with the ':D' face.

"Sakura is fine." I said, smiling a bit.

"Then Sakura," she said, calming down a bit, "You were accepted! I got one of the managers to accept you!" I wondered how she got a manager to accept me without knowing how I looked…

"Wow, that's great...uh.." I tried to remember her name,

"Tomoyo Daidouji," She said. Was it obvious i forgot her name?

"Just call me tomoyo." She said with a smile.

"oh, then, Tomoyo," I said,

"You start tomorrow!" She said, a bit like a mind-reader.

my heart dropped a bit, "But i don't know ANYTHING about fashion! I don't even know how to walk without stumbling into a crate of bananas!" I said, sweating and blushing a bit.

"Don't worry, they'll teach you." She said.

"o-ok." I said, calming down.

"If you want, you can sleep here for the night. I'll just tell one of my servants to take your groceries." She said.

I was afraid of my parents so i guess i would like to sleep over here.

"Wow, thanks Tomoyo." I said, with a wide smile.

I was out of the clutches of my parents!

...A bit!

end chapter 1.

How did you like it?

Too short?

A little Rushed?

Wahh.

Anyways, first fic.

R&R

Comments well needed. ; ;


	2. The agency

**The turnaround**

Localsexvictim

**Summary:**

_Sakura was born with a silver spoon, but on one day, her family was lost in a fire and she's the only survivor. She gets adopted by abusive parents, but one day her life gets a turnaround-- and gets a Job? First fic R&R, SxS _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS. D:

(Ages: Sakura: 18, Syaoran: 19)

RATED M. language and MAYBE some scenes.

**Chapter 2: The agency**

Well, I discovered that Tomoyo was really, REALLY rich.

She was able to get me a pair of new pajamas and a toothbrush with a flick of her finger.

I am seriously amazed.

Well, I also found out that she is not a lesbian. She's quite grily.

She did my nails. Cut them, filed them then painted them.

She did that about 20 times. I don't understand how she didn't get tiered.

I called my parents. They said it was "OK FINE LEAVE US FOR THE NIGHT" to sleep at Tomoyo's.

So we woke up early, took a shower, she dressed me up, dressed me up, dressed me up, dressed me up, dressed me up, dressed me up, found an outfit that looked good on me, dressed herself up. (She had her outfit planned last night)

So, we headed to her car –coughLIMOcough-

And went to the agency.

It was a big, tall building. Maybe about 17 floors.

Well, that was huge for me, anyways.

She told me to knock on the door on the far right of the 15th floor and she told me that she would be on the first door of the left on the 9th.

So when we reached the 9th floor, we bid our goodbyes and I was in the elevator alone until the 11th floor, the door opened again.

In came a tall man with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes.

He looked OK.

Okay, fine he was gorgeous.

-

--SYAORAN'S POV

I was about to press the button "15" when I saw it was already liten up. I looked at her, she was quite pretty. "You're headed towards the 15th, too? You're the new model? you're not a brat, are you?" I said to annoy her. She was pretty, but I had to stand more proud. Man pride. Yes, I'll call it that. She glared at me, "Yes, Yes and no. I'm guessing you answers are 'Yes No and yes', right?" She said to me. Okay, so she's got woman pride.

…

Like I care!

I looked back at the elevator door as it opened, "we'll see." I said, smirking back at her.

We reached the door on the far right on the 15th floor and knocked.

The door opened, revealing a tall man, maybe he was about 20. I saw him look at the girl and blush. She blushed back. I was a bit envious, I couldn't help it. I mean, I was much MUCH more handsome that that bastard.

All he had was those fancy American features! Like I care!

"I-I'm just the secretary," He said, "Sir Kobayashi will be here any moment."

He sat me and the girl down.

"Names, ages?" the secretary said.

"Syaoran Li, 19." I said glaring at him a bit.

"Kinomoto Sakura, 18." The girl said. I stared at her for a while. Though she just glanced to the side and saw me looking at her. I quickly turned around and blushed.

Oh damn oh damn oh damn.

It's JUST a crush. So let it go. She doesn't like you, you don't like her. That's it! Man power! Forget women!

"Ahhh, so you are Kinomoto Sakura! Tomoyo Daidouji was telling us how uh, 'kawaii' you were. Call me a flirt, but I say you are." The secretary said.

She smiled at him, blushing a bit. "Thank you… and what might your name be?" I said to him.

"Shin Kato." He said.

…..

Shin Kato bastard. Why don't he just fuck off?

Not with Kinomoto, of course. He can fuck off with his mom! Yeah, that's it!

He has zero man power, that's why he's such an ass lick! Haha! Ass lick.

My chain of thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening, revealing sir Kobayashi. I think that's him, at least….

"Ohoho! Sorry I'm late!" He said.

He was about 37, I guess.

"Ah! Kato, what are their names?" Kobayashi asked his secretary.

"Li and Kinomoto," Kato said.

"Ahh, my photographer and model. Li, this is Kinomoto, your new model!" Kobayashi said with a big grin.

I saw Kinomoto take out a diagram out of her pocket.

There was a list of faces then emotions listed next to the faces.

Okay, this was one weird gal.

And I'm going to be taking her pictures?

I gulped.

Though the sound that erupted from my throat sounded a bit like a cross of a roar and a croak.

The room looked at me like I was crazy.

"Li, what the heck was that?" She asked me.

"Uh. Can we just get back to what Sir Kobayashi was talking about?" I said with a nervous giggle.

….

Okay, did I just GIGGLE?

Men DON'T GIGGLE.

What the fuck is going on?

"We'll have some test shots of Kinomoto to see what brands and advertisements she should handle." Kobayashi said.

He walked out the door and went into the room next door.

There was a studio, lots of lights and colors.

"Kinomoto, strip down your clothes to your underwear." Kobayashi said.

"I'm. Supposed. To . Do. What.?" She said, with a little fear.

"Strip down your clothes to your underwear! I need to see your shape. Its one of the most important things to become a model, you know."

"Yes, sir." She said.

I think I'm going to explode.

What if I get a nosebleed?

What!?!? WHAT?!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY DIGNITY?!?!?

Well, she untied her shoes. She was wearing a pair of black converse, pants and a black shirt. (a/n: I'm wearing that now. LOL)

She slipped her shoes off and unbuttoned her jeans. It fell to the floor as she put it aside. Kobayashi nodded, "Dot be shy, were not going to rape you." he said, with a little chuckle.

Okay, that's it.

I can't look.

I hope she doesn't become some lingerie model. How will I be her photographer if she's a lingerie model?!

She took off her shirt.

Oh God.

Cleavage! CLEAVAGE!

I cant take it! I feel myself get sweaty, I can imagine myself taking off her br- HOLD IT SYAORAN. What are you thinking?!? You little faggot whore.

….

Did I just call myself a faggot whore?

God, what this girl does to me.

Its over.

But then again, it has just begun.

Kobayashi nodded happily. "Very nice. You have good shape. What size are you?"

She picked up her jeans and looked at the tag, "XS."

Kobayashi spoke up, "No, sweetie, I mean your breast size."

"EH?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, what size?"

"Its…I…uh..you know…" She said, trailing off.

I started to get the feeling she didn't know her bra size.

Hah hah hah.

"Li, could you check behind her bra? It must say the size." Kobayashi said to me.

"Should. I. what.?" I said, frozen.

"Li, you're a man. You're her PHOTOGRAPHER. You gotta get used to seeing her naked. Now, Li, My man, check her bra size." He told me.

see

her

naked?

I quietly walked towards Kinomoto.

I lifted her hair up and looked for a letter and a number.

I felt her skin a number of times. It was smooth. And even If I knew it was by accident when I touched her,

Its just felt,

So.

Right.

Well, soon enough, I fount it.

"C32." I said my voice a bit wobbly.

"Good, very good! We've had models that are only a B and they aren't doing very well." Kobayashi said with a chuckle.

"T-that's...uh...W-well...G-gr-great?" she bit her lip.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, yes you may," Kobayashi said.

We made our way back to his office and he made Kinomoto and I sit down.

"Ah, Li! You are a lucky one. You were able to get one with good shape." Kobayashi said.

"Thank you, sir." I said, blushing a bit.

….

Why'd I have to be a photographer, anyways?

I mean, I like seeing naked women, I'm a man!

But it just feels so different when its not just a whore.

It feels so different when it's not on a porn site.

"And Kinomoto, you will start modelling tomorrow. We'll hire an instructor to teach you a couple of poses and how to walk and everything. Li Syaoran over here will be your photographer."

"Fuck…" I whispered as we both went out of the room.

Tah dah. :

Anyways, yay and early review.

Whoopie.

R&R

Make me happy.


	3. Surprise drop in and training

**The turnaround**

chupachuppp

**Summary:**

_Sakura was born with a silver spoon, but on one day, her family was lost in a fire and she's the only survivor. She gets adopted by abusive parents, but one day her life gets a turnaround-- and gets a Job? First fic R&R, SxS _

**Disclaimer**: I think the world knows.

Anyways, for those who don't know what 'silver spoon' means, it means "born rich". XD

**Chapter 3: Surprise drop-in and training**

Sakura got home only to find her two beloved parents hugging her tight an whispering loving words in her ear.

….

No, not really.

She got home, yes, that's right.

But all she found was her two "parents" shouting and screaming at her.

"Kinomoto! What is wrong with you?! You should have called us so we could hire help. Stupid little prat." Her "mother", Yasawa Nutemei said as she slapped her adopted child.

Sakura winced, '_that's going to leave a mark.._'

"Ma, I called—" sakura tried to tell her mother.

"You called? Oh, and I guess we answered and said '_Sure, honey! Go sleep anywhere! We love you!_'" Yasawa said, rolling her eyes.

"But, i—"

"Yes, yes. We love you too." Her father, Sashimoto Nutemei said, popping out of no where.

Sakura looked at him in an odd way 'I think he's just drunk….', then looked at her mom, "I'll be in my room. If you need me, pretend I'm dead." She said as she marched upstairs in to the attic, the only place that was actually sanitary.

"All I need is a warm bath." She said, as she went into the bathroom, feeling more and more relaxed with each step she took.

----

Syaoran groaned.

"Why wont they fucking fit?!"

Syaoran, like Sakura, didn't have a big house. Both their houses were small and old with little cracks all over the place.

Yet another groan escaped his mouth. Why wouldn't his keys fit in the door?

Maybe he could just…Climb up the window? He knew there was a ladder out side his house.

He scanned his front yard.

"Thank God." He said as he found the ladder.

He set the ladder in front of his window, and slowly climbed up. "At least I'm not afraid of heights." He said with a chuckle.

Then he looked down.

"I'm not afraid of heights. I'm not afraid of heights." He slowly chanted until he reached the top of the ladder. He opened his window and carefully jumped into his room. Unfortunately, the ladder moved backwards and hit his mailbox.

"Oh. Shit."

He pulled out all the things out of his pockets and put them on a table.

That was until he heard a familiar 'clank'.

That sound was the sound….

The sound of his keys.

His house keys.

The sound of why his mailbox was destroyed.

His mailbox.

He looked at his keys and glared at them, half of him expecting them to shrivel up and die. "Oh, you good for nothing piece of shit. Hear me?! Piece of shit?!" He said, shouting at his keys.

"What? What am I doing?! Talking to keys…...Why is my room pink?"

Oh, yes. Li Syaoran was going crazy.

Sakura, finished with her bath, opened the door. She was singing a happy tune until she saw what was in her room.

Or rather _who_ was in her room.

She thanked God that she had clothes on.

"Li. What are you doing in. my. Room.?" She said, trying to hold her anger.

Was he stalking her?

"Ohhhh. So that's why my room was pink. Im not crazy!" Syaoran said, a little happy.

"Why are you so happy?! You may not be crazy, but you may be in the hospital if you don't answer me!"

"Oh. Well, I thought this was my house. By the way, I crashed your mailbox."

"You crashed my mailbox?" She said, looking out the window.

Syaoran noticed she bent over.

"At least she has a cute butt." He said, smirking a bit.

"What did you say?" Sakura said as she turned her head towards his.

"ER. I said that…bananas are really cute but they're….yellow." He said, saying every word that came into his mind.

"And whats wrong with yellow?" Sakura said.

…Her shirt was yellow. (a/n: XD. Bit retarded, ne?)

"uh. Um. How bout yo ask me what I'm doing here?" He tried to make an excuse. "What ARE you doing here?" Sakura said as she eyed him playfully. He blushed a bit. She noticed. "eh, you see, I live right next door." He pointed out the window. "oh. Well, get out. Bye bye! See you at work!"

She said as she pushed him closer and closer towards the window.

"EH?! You want me to JUMP?! Are you crazy?!" He said, panicking.

"Well, that's how you came in, that's how you come out!" She said as a grin pressed on her mouth."

"uh, no no no. I came in with a ladder. I come out with a ladder." He said, a bit calmed down because she stopped pushing.

"oh, fine. Hold a sec." She ran down, down, down to the first floor and put the ladder against the window. She climbed back up, "And, do you need any help going down, mademoiselle?" She said as she looked at Syaoran, who just glared.

"Actually I don't, you disgusting bastard." He said, in an Italian accent as he just climbed down, obviously not needing any help.

She watched him make his way back to his house, he stuck his hand into his pocket, then whirled around, walking back to the ladder. He climbed up, and strange enough, Sakura's heart was...pounding? Half her wanted him to kiss her for some strange reason. She just shook it off. _'its just lust..'_

"I left my keys on your desk." He said as she woke up from her trail of thoughts.

"Oh, right." She walked to the desk picked up the keys.

She leaned over to give back his keys. Their hands touched for a second; they pulled back their hands like they touched fire. They ignored it like it was nothing though they blushed a bit. She just handed him his keys. "Good night." She said, as he slowly went down the ladder. He was already down when he mouthed to her a "Sweet dreams."

Well, I think that's what he said.

Heh.

---

Beep.

She ignored it.

…Beep beep.

….

Beep! Beep!

She twitched a little, but ignored it.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Okay, okay.

She got it this time.

She rubbed her eyes, to make sure she really was awake this time.

She turned on the water, letting it run cold. She got out of the shower and looked at her closet.

Yup, it was _STOCK FULL_ of clothes. Note the sarcasm.

She groaned, picked a skirt, a pair of boots Tomoyo gave her yesterday, a white shirt and a black tie.

And, today, she decided: "Boots make everything look sexy."

She walked down, quietly as possible, trying not to disturb her parents.

She made it to the door. Opened it, closed it, and couldn't believe it.

Boy, she was lucky today.

And, she kept getting luckier and luckier!

There was Syaoran, getting out of his house, about to get out of his car.

"Li!" She said, hopefully she could hitch a ride to the company.

"I guess you want a ride, mademoiselle?"

"actually, yes, you disgusting bastard." She said as she remembered their conversation yesterday.

"Eh, fine. Get in." He said, as she motioned her to get in.

"Yes! I don't need to pay for a taxi ride!" She said as she danced a little 'victory dance'.

He looked at her oddly,

"don't do that."

"okay."

They walked into the building together, as people stared at them, whispering, murmuring.

"What are they talking about?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I..I don't know.." Syaoran said in reply.

"Sakura! Li!"

They both whirled around, seeing Tomoyo call after them.

"Yes, Tomoyo-san?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you two come in with each other? I'm thinking the whole building is looking at you and thinking you had sex! Sakura, you're even wearing the same boots!" Tomoyo scolded the both of them.

"I like these boots!" "Sex?!" They both said in union.

Syaoran blushed, though.

"Hey, why _did_ you come in at the same time? You didn't really have—"

"NO!" They both said, blushing.

"Oh. That's too bad, you look so cute together! I mean, a model and a photographer- together?! Somebody could make a story out of that…" She said with hearts in her eyes.

"No, no, Daidouji , were just neighbours." Syaoran explained.

"Oh. Well, anyways, just head to Kobayashi's office. I heard he got training for you both."

(Kobayashi's office)

"Syaoran! Sakura! My blooming wonders." Kobayashi said as they both entered the room. Sakura giggled a bit. She thought the expression 'blooming wonders' was too corny.

"I hired two people to teach you how to work with each other and yourselves. Namiko! Wataru!" He said as two people entered the room.

Namiko had smooth, combed raven-colored hair and pale white skin. She wore a simple black shirt, skirt and black heels, but Sakura envied how she looked so good in black compared to her. Wataru, also had dark hair and a pale complexion. That was until Kobayashi spoke up again, "They are brother and sister. Wonderful in the field of modelling. Sakura, Wataru will be your mentor, and Syaoran Namiko is yours."

"Hai." They both said.

Wataru stretched his hand out, gesturing for Sakura to take it. Syaoran quietly groaned. You can say he was..Jealous? Nah.. And of course, she took his hand. She didn't want to be fired, anyways.

They walked into a dark room with huge fans, a stage, and a couple of dressing rooms. There were already a few models there.

The other models turned their heads to Sakura and immediately ran towards her.

"Nya! Kawaii!"

"Demo! I want to hold her!"

"She's so cute!"

Eventually, a ton of models were on top of her, saying things like 'kawaii' and 'ohmygosh.'

Syaoran, on the other hand, was not taking it too well.

Namiko was perky. TOO perky for Syaoran, he would say.

The other photographers were a mixture, though.

Girls, boys, many many gays. Tall, short, fat, thin. Cold, mean, perky,

..._unusual_.

Sakura better thank him for being normal.

---

REVIEW! 8D

Sorry for the long update. –dodges vegetables-

Tell me what you think. :)

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

8D


	4. Peachy, Hell I'm not gay

**The turnaround**

chupachuppp

Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews. 8D

Uh, I've made some changes to the fic. They used to be about 19, but now they're finished with college. Woopie :)

Other than that, thanks again for the reviews, I hope you continue. Flames are welcome.:)

**Chapter 4: **_Peachy, hell I'm not gay._

Both Sakura and Syaoran were almost in completely the same state; Tired. Sweaty. Hair all over the place. Clothes in a complete mess.

If somebody had not known better, they would most likely think sex in the office.

…Peachy.

No, that was not the word.

More like sour.

But, they had differences—

Sakura actually had a smile on her face, while Syaoran had a punch mark on his face.

They were slowly walking to the parking lot, while chatting a bit.

"Ah! That was great. The models were so kind." Sakura said, pleased with her new job.

"Lucky. Mine was a pain in the ass. Some guy punched me in the jaw because I was _staring at his boyfriend_." Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes.

Sakura held back her giggle, until it all processed into her mind.

She stared at him, observing the way he walked and everything.

"What?"

"You're…Gay?" Sakura asked him, backing away a little.

"WHAT!?"

"You were staring at another man's boyfriend!"

"I was not!" Syaoran retorted. He knew for sure he was not gay.

"Then why do you have a punch mark on your face?"

"First of all, I wasn't staring at anybody. Second of all, when he pointed to his boyfriend, I thought he was a GIRL." Syaoran said back at her. How could she believe he was gay, anyway?

"Well, what's your proof?" Sakura asked, smirking a bit.

"Anything's my proof! I sware, I will kiss the next girl I see." He said, proudly.

Sakura chuckled. "Go ahead."

They continued walking, Syaoran was looking around for a girl, then he turned back to her. "There's nobody in the parking lot asides from you and me."

He said, not really thinking about what he said.

Then, it just hit him.

"Really?" Sakura said, looking around. "I guess your right."

Syaoran didn't really know how to say it.

He was playing lots of speeches in his mind, finding the right one.

"Well, you're a girl..." He said, it was a bit cornier than how it thought it would be.

They both quickly turned crimson. Syaoran tried to shrug it off,

"Well, I'm waiting, girlie."

Sakura just looked away, not knowing what to do,

"That is…unless you're a lesbian."

Oh, did he make the wrong move or what?

"unless. I'm. A. What.?" She said, the anger and rage slowly building.

Not answering her question, they got to his car, and he pinned her against it,

"Prove it, Kinomoto. You're a man."

"I'd be honoured, ma' lady Li."

It was quite awkward to the both of them—they barely knew each other, and there they were.

In a parking lot of a successful Japanese clothing line.

Making out.

Moans echoed around, bouncing off the walls, being heard by people passing by.

Now, I tell you,

_That's_ peachy.

Hell, its peachy with whip cream and sugar.

They quickly pulled back, breathing fast, Sakura leaning on the car, and Syaoran clutching his chest, trying to regain breath.

They had to admit, that was quite wild.

They looked at each other, their faces red, their clothes and hair even messier than before.

Syaoran fixed up his shirt as Sakura straitened her skirt and blouse.

"I'm still not convinced you're not straight." Syaoran said with a sly smirk.

"Like I'm convinced you are." She said.

He was hoping she would say that.

--

Unlike what would happen to most people after what just happened, the drive was not a complete silence.

It was the complete _opposite_.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other,

They talked while driving, and made-out between stoplights.

This proved far by that they were straight,

And they were obviously both happy with that.

"Do…_kiss_…You.._.kiss_...Want to...k_iss_...Stay over?" Syaoran asked her, between kisses, at a stoplight, of course.

"Oh…_kiss_…kay." She made it short; she didn't want to waste anytime at stoplight.

_Oh, they were both looking forward to toninght. _

They stopped in front of Sakura's house,

"Get your clothes!" Syaoran said, getting a little_ too_ exited.

"Who needs clothes? Hell, I live right next to you!" Sakura said, pointing to his house.

"Well, I've got to admit, that's a good point." He said, as he made parked his car in his garage. They both went into his house, not bothering turning on the lights, even though they tripped a little here and there.

Syaoran suddenly thanked that gay man for punching him.

He also thanked that he looked like he was staring at his boyfriend, when he was actually looking trough a window.

Through the window, was a girl. The girl who thought he was gay.

(a/n. Im sorry, no lemon 8D)

---

Eventually, the late morning sun slipped between the open blinds, on the hard-wood floor, and onto the face of our sleeping couple.

"Ergh.."

He was going to lift up the pillow that I was holding and put it over his head, but then he realized it was no pillow, it was a girl.

Syaoran smiled to himself.

_I had sex with a model._

He just couldn't help it. He was…

..Happy.

He hugged her tighter, and she whirled around to face him.

"Your awake?" he asked her, he had no idea she was.

"Yeah, for a while now." She smiled at him, her emerald eyes looking at his amber ones.

They didn't know why they were acting this way—

I mean, yesterday they were just friends and the day before that they were _enemies_.

Neither of them understood,

But just like how they were really, _really_ late for work,

Who cares?

"Oh shit we're late for work!" Sakura said, standing up.

"Sakura, today is Saturday…" Syaoran said, chuckling a little.

"Oh. Right." She said, as she just realized she stood up for nothing.

She got back in bed, but then she stood up again.

"I think I'll call my parents…" She said, looking for the phone.

She looked around the room, searching for the phone.

There were lots of things in his room. (Thankfully, no porn.)

"Ah, here it is! You lovely cordless phone, you." She said, pretending to tickle the phone.

Syaoran just stared at her.

_Weird. Turns me on, though._

She sat on the desk as she punched in the number.

She was obviously too busy too notice Syaoran's lustful eyes trailing around her body.

"Hello? Yasawa?...I've just been at a friend's…Lottery? What? Really!"

Sakura almost couldn't believe it.

"_Yes! Sakura, we just won a lottery! You can have that crappy house, we have a new one! Call us If you need anything!" _Yasawa said in pure joy, even though she sounded rude.

"That's great!" Sakura said, ignoring that her own mother just called her new home crappy...

"nei, thanks mom. Tell dad I said bye, too. Bye!" She couldn't help but not be nice to her parents for this phone call. It was just too good.

She looked at Syaoran, with a big grin on her face.

"Syaoraaan!" She said, as she dove into his bed, hugging him.

"EH? What did I do?!" He was afraid. What if he signed a contract to giving her bundles of his lemonade/bakery money?!

"No. More. Parents!" She said, still hugging him.

He just smiled at her, and hugged her back. She acted just like a little child.

Excluding last night, that is.

"Eh, so I guess sex is your lucky charm?" he said, winking.

"Nah, My parents are the lucky ones. They won the lottery." She said with a big, broad smile.

She stood up from the bed, and grabbed her undergarments and put them on herself.

"What! Don't kill the fun! Sakura!"

"The only thing I'm killing is the old furniture in my house. To eBay!" She said, also putting on her skirt, boots and shirt.

"EH, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Syaoran shouted back at her when she closed the door.

He quickly got dressed up and headed out the door.

"To Sakura's house!"

Sakura was in running all around the house, taking pictures of all the things she didn't want.

Actually, Syaoran was dumb enough to agree to take all the pictures.

He was the photographer anyways, right?

….Riiiight.

"And, take a picture of that sofa…and, EW, that painting!"

She said as she pointed to an extremely deformed painting of fruits and naked women. ….Is it me or is that apple purple?

After they coughSYAORANcough have completed their task, they went to her wonderful computer to type up all the prices and such.

Now, it was Syaoran's turn to slack off.

He sat on her bed, eating a nice strawberry Popsicle.

He never really liked strawberry, he only picked that flavour because that was the flavour of condom they used the night before.

Memories filled his head…

_I had sex with a model._

….Really, he would say peachy, but he would rather say strawberr-y.

He chuckled at his own stupidity.

"How are you doing, lovely?" He asked sakura, who was typing up tons of prices. She spun her chair around and lay down on the bed next to Syaoran.

"Syaooo-raaaaannn." She groaned, "Type up the prices and I'll kiss you." She said with a nice, juicy fake smile.

"A kiss? That's all? I need more than that..." He said, obviously thinking a kiss was way too little.

"Well, what do you want?!"

"I'm really on the mood for sex on the beach."

"Syaoran!" She said, turning pink.

"Eh, okay. Just eat this popsicle. I hate strawberry."

"Yes! Sure! Now, Go! Type all the crap I'm too lazy to do." She said in a playful dictator tone.

---

"Argh, finally, its over." It was already about 5pm, and Syaoran has finally finished typing up all those bloody prices.

"I'm hungry." Sakura replied.

"You're hungry? _YOU'RE HUNGRY?_" He asked her in a stressed tone.

"Yeah, I could really go for a pack of noodles."

"I DON'T CARE, IM EATING YOUR NOODLES." Syaoran said as he simply marched down the stairs, to the kitchen.

They were both quietly eating noodles downstairs, enjoying its wonderful prawn flavour. (A/N: OMG I LOVE PRAWN FLAVOURED NOODLES. 8D….Ehem. Anyways…)

That is, until Syaoran spoke up,

"Sakura," He asked, a bit nervously.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up from her bowl of noodles.

"I know we've already done it and all.." They both blushed.

He couldn't seem to find the right words. And, other from that, he was way too embarrassed.

"I was just sort of wondering…" He looked at her in the eye, his soul just searching for the answers in her own.

"If you'd just like to be my…" he scratched the back of his head. Were they going to fast? Its only been a few days.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, looking at him tenderly. This was just about the first time they've actually had a proper conversation.

"Yeah.."

"Sure."

His ears perked up.

"I don't think you know how relieved and happy I am." He said, with a light blush on his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her, but in a quite different way—

More passionate & less perverted.

---

Soon, time had to catch up to their daily lives, and it was time to bid goodbye.

She walked him to the door, as they waved goodbye. The moment he was out of eye-vision, she closed the door and slid down so her head was resting on her knees and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"This is the best day of my life."

Life is just peachy, isn't it?

----

Nooo, im such a bad person.

I update like a sloth. 8D;;; -tomato eye-

Anyways,

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

8DDDD

More reviews mean faster updates. ;D


	5. Boys dont cry

**The turnaround**

chupachuppp

Ohmygosh, thanks for the reviews! So sweet of you guys. ;w;

Anyways, here's the new chapter of my extremely fast paced fanfic. :U

Hopefully this chapter will add some kind of hidden twist of some sort. O.o

….Anyway, R&R!

**Nightmares of love**, its rated M because of language and themes. (and because I want to make sure xD wink wink.) Not sure if there will be a lemon, though. –cries-

**Chelsea34, **Thanks for all the reviews. You're so sweet. :)

**Chapter 5: boys dont cry**

A couple of days have already passed by, like cooling wind on a hot summer day. And, those days have slowly began forming into weeks, that eventually turned into a month.

Yes, it is but the 1st month of their lovely relationship. Let's take a lovely peek at our couple now, shall we?

They were both in Kobayashi's office, sitting down on the lovely plush sofas in front of his mahogany desk. He was not facing them while he talked, but facing the window that overlooked Tokyo.

"Li, Kinomoto," He started, "What is this Company about?" He said, obviously wanting them to know the answer.

"Its about the clothes?" Sakura answered in a questioning tone.

"Bullshit. Its about the money." He said, spinning around on his chair to face them. "How do we make money?" He faced Syaoran this time.

"By taking care of the models and clothes..?" Syaoran answered; hopefully his answer would be correct.

"Correct, but one other thing," He said as he put a long finger on his forehead, signalling his stress. "If you two need to do your..." he searched for the word, "_Things_, then you should do it in your office, not mine." He said, looking at both of them straight in the eye.

"Dismissed." He said loudly, anger seeping through him.

They walked out of the office as Sakura spoke up,

"I told you doing _it_ in his office was….wrong."

"ohhh, but didn't you think it was fun?" Syaoran said cutely staring at her, trying to make her all soft. She stared at him.

"Its not working, Syaoran. Now, go buy me a coffee and I'll forgive you." Syaoran thought about it.

'Sakura will forgive me without the coffee…Do I need to get her a coffee?'

Sakura. Coffee. Sakura. Coffee. Sakura. Coffee. Sakura. Coffee.

…Mmm, coffee…

"Can I have a sip of your coffee, at least?"

"Whatever."

Boy, Syaoran was a moron. He came back walking towards her with a coffee in his hand.

"Here," He said after taking a sip of her coffee. "Thanks, syao." She said as she subconsciously kissed him.

They walked back to their office in silence.

Syaoran was grinning very wildly, though. And no, it was not the coffee.

...Freak.

----

"Oh, Sakura, were invited to a shooting in California." Syaoran said in monotone as he checked his email.

"OH! CALIFORNIA?! CLOTHES!" She said with bright, sparkly hearts in her eyes. (A/n: Bright hearts? O.o)

"Where are you getting the money for clothes?" Syaoran said with a questioning look. He knew she wasn't rich, he lived in the same god damn neighbourhood.

"eBay! Remember all that crap I sold a month ago? I got all the money!

And, hello, we sorta, I don't know, work?" she said with a drop of sarcasm.

"oh, right. Anyway, we leave in two weeks, Kay? I'll just ask if we could have the same flight."

"kay kay!" Sakura said as she heard the door open as one of the agency's secretaries peeped through.

"Miss Kinomoto and Sir Li, you have a shooting to attend to."

"We will be right there," Syaoran replied as the secretary nodded and closed the door.

"Lets go," Sakura said standing up, motioning Syaoran to stand up, too.

They walked through the corridors and around a few corners until they reached the photo shoot room.

"It's a Calvin Klein underwear shot," one of the assistants said, not bothering to look at them, instead looking at her clipboard.

"Sure thing," They both said in monotone. It wasn't like before, they've already done many underwear shots, but this one was much, _much _different.

The difference? Well, they would find out much later.

Well, after she changed, at least.

She came out she was wearing regular undergarments, though she was wearing a robe, too.

Also, someone who came out with her, was a male model.

He looked great, and Syaoran couldn't even deny it. Black hair as messy as Syaoran's hair, with icy blue eyes, with a slight tint of grey around the edges. He was well-built, muscular but not bulky at all.

Syaoran twitched a bit; hopefully he would not be the one to take the picture.

Oh, well, hope is lost. He needed to take it.

They looked at the sketch of how the add should look. _'Why couldn't I just be the model..?'_

Frankly, he couldn't.

The pose was quite, er.

Disturbing. For Syaoran, anyway.

It looked like most of those underwear shots, you know, the ones with the girl right under and the man pinning her to the bed, their faces turned to the camera, looking at it like it just disturbed their privacy.

Yes, well that was the pose.

Some men walked into the room, carrying a bed, a makeshift window, and a few extra spotlights.

They put the bed into its place, with the window right behind it. They also put one for the extra lights behind the window. Syaoran set up his tripod, placing the camera in its place. He could see that, that, _thing _whispering something to his girlfriend in the corner of his eye. She giggled back in response. Crap.

Like the usual, they had a couple of other photographers for different shots and tones, an advertisement director and two make-up artists.

Syaoran didn't know any of the photographers this time or any of the directors. Though both sakura and Syaoran both knew one of the make-up artists, Sam. Sam was quite odd, she had hotpink highlights in her raven black hair, she usually wore skimpy, shiny clothing and was a bisexual. (a/n: I have NOTHING against bisexuals or people with highlights. Moving on.) She was a real slut, but sakura didn't mind.

Syaoran thought she was crazy. (a/n: Again, nothing against them.)

I mean, come on, she was flirting with his girlfriend. _Sakura, your so pretty, sakura, you look great. Sakura, your breasts have such good shape! How do you do it?, Sakura! Sakura!_

"ohh! Sakura! you look great today!" There she was again.

Syaoran walked over to them, seeing they were done putting up makeup, anyway.

"were ready for the shoot," Syaoran said, dragging sakura away from Sam, and playfully pushing sakura onto the bed, smirking.

"What?" She said with a playful pout on her lips as she looked up at the smirking figure.

"She is such a whore. You need somebody better…" Syaoran paused, "Like me." He said with a triumphant smile.

"I'm already your girlfriend, baka." Sakura said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Well-"

"Get of the stage so we can take the shot!" shouted one of the directors, clearly annoyed.

"hehe. Yes." He said, walking to his tripod as the male model, Rei, came into view.

He watched with every bit of his body shaking with envy as Rei got onto the bed and pinned Sakura to the bed and lightly pressed his chest against hers. She arched her back, and placed a slim hand on his chest as he put one of his under her head.

Syaoran couldn't take it. He was going to explode.

Just a couple of pictures, Syaoran. He took a couple, all, which looked almost exactly the same.

"Okay, I got mine. Take yours. Goodbye, people." He told nobody in particular and walked backstage.

A few minutes later, the crew emerged though the door of backstage wile chattering loudly, entering the dim-lit area. Eventually, he spotted sakura. He was about to walk towards her until he decided to let her come this time.

She didn't.

Before she could find Syaoran, Rei tapped her back, offering her a coffee.

'_Oh, so like the buff male model now? Huh? Stupid asshole better not be taller than me.' _Syaoran said as he quietly stood up, walking towards them, to interrupt their conversation.

---

Rei and sakura were standing near the dressing rooms, chattering away.

"Oh, Syaoran there you are," Sakura said to Syaoran, waving at him.

"Yeah. Here I am," He said, snaking an arm around her waist as her started to kiss her neck and jawline.

Rei purposely coughed.

"Oh. Hey Rei, didn't see ya there," Syaoran said to him, faking an innocent face. Sakura glared at Syaoran, mouthing 'be kind'. He mouthed back an 'okay'.

"So, Rei, Seen any good movies?" Syaoran started, smirking a bit at him.

"Yeah, actually I saw _Knocked Up_,"

"What? That R13 one? (a/n: Im not sure if it's R. hahah. xD) You horny bastard, you," Syaoran playfully punched Rei in the arm.

Rei Glared back in response, lightly saying the words "I'll just see you later, Sakura."

Sakura, on the other hand was shocked. Shocked, disappointed, and simply amazed at Syaoran's ego.

"Syaoran! What the fuck was that for?" She said, cross.

"He was flirting with you!" Syaoran exclaimed like he didn't do anything wrong.

"So? Is that an excuse to break his neck?" She said, as she walked away from him quickly, catching up with Rei.

"Rei? Rei!" She called out after him, trying to catch up.

He turned around, "what?" he sounded really pissed off. (well, duh.)

"I'm sorry about Syaoran, really. He can get out of control, and-"

"Don't worry, its fine, not everybody gets to have a perfect attitude,"

"What are you implying?" she said to him with a questioning look on her face. Was he saying that _he _had a perfect attitude?

"well, im saying that," he cleared his throat a bit, looking for the right words, "Syaoran doesn't have the attitude that comes with the looks," He paused for a second, holding back a chuckle, "Nor the brains,"

She gawked at him. Talk about number of bastards you see everyday. Is it international day of rude penis or something?

"How could you say that?" she said, with hand gestures and all. He shrugged, "Not everyday you come across a perfect guy like me, right?" he said, walking towards her with lust in his eyes.

When she took a step back, he would take one forward. It happened over and over until she was up against a wall.

'_Fuck Rei. Bastard,'_ Syaoran said as he walked through a couple of corridors, effortlessly looking for his girlfriend. _'I'm such a bastard. What the hell am I doing?' _He convinced himself to get a coffee to take his mind off them for a while.

"_vanilla or regular?"_ The machine asked him.

He couldn't really decide. He knew Sakura liked Vanilla, so he wanted to get vanilla, but then again, vanilla would just remind him of her.

He bought both.

"_Maybe I'll just give her one if I find her,"_ He said as he looked at both coffees.

But as soon as he looked up, he regretted it.

There was his girlfriend and that fag.

Doing something he wish he'd never saw.

"Rei! Stop it let g-" She was cut off as his lips were forced against hers.

And then he came. His blood suddenly rushed out of his face as he stared.

He couldn't believe it. He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, as far away as he could. He heard her follow him, and shout his name. Through the hall, down the corridors. But she lost him at the elevator.

He felt his face burning up as tears swelled in the corners of his eyes.

'_No..Boys don't cry.' _He held them back and his heart rate calmed down. He slowly and lifelessly walked to his car, and drove home.

When she finally got him to let go, she felt a hot liquid hit her leg.

She looked down, eyeing the brown, hot drink. Coffee.

She heard footsteps—running.

"Syaoran," She whispered to herself, following him. It was too late.

**Two thousand words, yay! 8D**

**A cliffy. Sorry. I need to know who's reading.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
